


His Best Friends

by CrystalDragonette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Fluff, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Light Angst, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Lance has a shitty at work and his friends make it better





	His Best Friends

Lance sighed as he walked into his shared apartment, expecting the smell of food or oil. Neither scents were there. It was just dark, no one home.

“Hunk? Pidge?”

He got no response. Just quiet nothingness. He sets his bag against the door before sliding to the floor. Today had been shitty. Great job with shitty customers. He had a double shift on a Sunday. Sundays were the worst, so many rude people came by the cafe on Sunday.

He grips his hair as he thought back of a customer dumping their food on him and his wife ended up complaining, trying to say it was Lance's fault. Coran knew otherwise, told them to leave. Lance let a smile slip through before the tears started to fall. He wanted go back home, wanted to feel his mother's hugs. 

She would hold him, tell him everything would be okay. She'd threaten to find the people who made him cry, take his oldest brother and sister with her. 

He just wanted someone to hold him.

The lights flipped on.

“Lance?”

He jerked up, staring at Hunk who had a party hat on. 

“Lance? Buddy, what's wrong?”

Where had he come from? He didn't walk through the door.

“Just… Shitty day…” He caught sight of the others peeking in from the other room. What was going on?

Hunk knelt down in front of him, taking his hands from his hair and holding them gently. “Aw, dude, that sucks. But I have something to help make it better.”

“What?”

“Well… It was supposed to be a surprise party for you… you know… It's been a year since you moved in.”

Lance felt his lips tremble before he tackle over Hunk, wrapping his arms around his neck. Hunk held him close, rubbing his back.

“Get my a party hat…. And there better be alcohol!” He grumbled into Hunk's shoulder. He could hear Shiro groan as Keith snickered.

“Lance, no. You remember what happened last time.”

“Don't remember, didn't happen.”

He had past out on top of a very sober Keith, who wasn't going to let Lance forget.

...He really didn't want to forget. His memories of his friends were what he cherished most. 

“Get the drinks and food!” 

His friends were the best.


End file.
